wedding_planningfandomcom-20200214-history
Etiquette For Wedding Invitation - Sending off the Invitations
You are now engaged and you have told all of your friends and family your good news. Things have now settled down and you and your fiancée have set a date. Now you have to begin shopping for the ideal wedding invitation. Proper wedding etiquette would be to mail your wedding invitations as soon as the arrangements are set. Picking the design of wedding invitation you want should be as much a priority as choosing the venue or picking out the dress. If you are inviting guests that live far away from you, consider using “save the date cards”. This will give your guests time to make travel arrangements. You should make your final choice of invitation and place the order four months before your wedding date. This will give you time if any problems come up. You should have them in with plenty of time to spare so that you can place the proper addresses on them. Wedding etiquette dictates that you begin addressing envelopes three months prior to your wedding. If you are having a lot of guests attend your wedding addressing the envelopes could take some time. You will most likely need a checklist so that you can check off who has sent an RSVP. You are not required to place their name on the response card but it may help to have them put a name and phone number on the card so that you know who has replied to your invite and who has not. Wedding etiquette dictates that you should send invitations to your wedding between six and eight weeks prior to your wedding. If you are getting married near a holiday, people are making other plans so it is best to send the invitations eight weeks before the wedding. Two months prior to the wedding you should find out the amount of postage for your wedding invitations that are completely put together. This includes the invitation, inside and outside envelopes and the response card. It is proper etiquette to provide the postage for the response card. Be sure that the RSVP date is two weeks before the wedding, no less. This gives you enough time to provide a last headcount to your wedding providers. Close to or on the day of the wedding is when wedding announcements should be sent out to the individuals who were not invited to the wedding. You may not have been able to invite some guests you wanted to because of your budget, the size of the venue or because you simply want to have a small wedding. A wedding announcement will let individuals know that you have gotten married without having to invite them to the wedding. Remember that proper wedding etiquette does not stop with sending out your invitations. After the wedding is over that you will have to send thank you notes which involve another set of rules of etiquette. Learn great tips on wedding invitation assembly etiquette and wedding etiquette kids miss manners when you visit Mary A. Jane's wedding etiquette for invitation site at http://www.marrycustoms.com Click here for wedding invitation wording examples and free printable wedding invitations.